


Santa Baby - All I Want For Christmas is You

by Kelkat9



Series: Santa Baby [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Established Relationship, Kidnapping, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Swearing, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: Two years ago, Dr. Jonathon Smith, CEO of Vortex Companies and Rose Tyler, his CFO's assistant dove head first into a passionate relationship. Moving into together had been the logical next step.  Facing the tumultuous repercussions of corporate espionage had brought them even closer. Now, on the their third Christmas together, Jonathon wanted to commit even further.  But betrayal and an attempt to steal his company interrupts his plans.  About to lose his company and watch all his friends and lover sacked, he learns he may lose even more.  The Christmas spirit he always denied may be the one thing he needs to beat the odds and save all he loves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story 3 in this series. I hope you like it :) Updates may be a tiny bit slow but I will get this done - promise!

Christmas.  The one time of year sure to darken the already foul mood of Dr. Jonathon Smith, CEO of Vortex Companies and world-renowned tech genius. This Christmas was to be different. Plans had been made, implemented and set to blossom like Jonathon’s newest innovation, Tardisium. 

Unfortunately, like always the holidays brought pain the arse problems and annoyances like parties and distracting jingly, shiny, happy, good will toward everyone but him.

Any icy gust of wind billowed under his long brown coat, an ominous sign of holiday doom and a continuation from the prior year’s holiday disaster. His one solace and beacon of joy curled her warm arm through his. Rose Tyler, executive assistant to his CFO and the only woman capable of matching him head to head in all aspects of his life. 

Love had been a risk but opening up to Rose, waking up next to her every day, made even the worst day bearable.  And he’d had some truly horrible days since the prior Christmas, despite Rose’s best efforts and constant support.

“Doctor,” her voice warmed the cockles of his often grumpy heart.  Or maybe it was her lips curling into a knowing smile, lips that had left him a euphoric puddle in the back of his limo.  Cheeky minx.

“You’re scowling again. Thought I took care of that earlier.”   Stress eased from his shoulders as he easily guided her through the Christmas bedazzled crowds.  

“I’m not scowling.  I’m thinking about my day.” Pushing through the double glass doors to their building, he couldn’t deny a certain heart jumping energy at how people moved out of their way like Hades and Persephone emerging from the Underworld.  A smirk emerged at that comparison, not far off.

Except his Persephone liked to chat and he indulged her, pulling out his phone, checking emails while she made nice. 

It wasn’t until they reached the lift and everyone wisely let them enter alone that it hit home.  She wore red. So did he, as in the festive tie she picked out that morning. 

His trousers tightened thinking about the slide of silk on his wrists as she bound him to the head board the prior night while she plunged her fingers into her core, making him pant with want as she pleasured herself and sucked each finger clean of her work. And afterwards, he’d matched her orgasm to orgasm.  Competitive him. 

Fuck but he loved everything about her, not just the sex although that was universe imploding brilliant. Rose was a good sounding board.  She teased him when he went over the top CEO and she kept him grounded with sound advice and a bright smile to pull him from the deep dark places that consumed his soul when he thought of his family and struggles.

A true partner, friend and lover, he couldn’t imagine his life without her.  And that was the driving force to certain plans for this holiday. If his bloody company didn’t crash around him.  Fucking annoying Board of Directors and their greedy power plays and takeover schemes. He tapped out another message to his assistant Donna to delay his board meeting until the afternoon.  Fucking vultures. And after he’d made them all millionaires.

“Red.”  She drew out in that velvety voice that always spread heat in his body.  “It always comes back to that,” Her lips painted a provocative version of the color beckoned him as she slipped the mobile from his hand.

“Someone once told me it’s the Christmas spirit,” he confided, standing close enough to bump her hip with his.  “It may be my new favorite color.”

“Mine too.  Especially in the lift.  You gonna punch in the code to the executive floor or do we have other plans?”

“I always have plans,” He flicked her gold jingly bell earrings.  Rose tucked his mobile into the very lovely cleavage displayed by her dress’ rounded neckline.

“So do I and they’re gonna take longer than a lift ride. And I’ve got the emergency code.”  He reached back and tapped buttons in a pattern he’d memorized.

Tight sweater dress, emphasizing every curve, Rose pinned him against the wall, knee nudging his inner thigh until his breath became ragged.

They fit together in one deep luscious snog, her finger nails scraping against his scalp. Lift sex hadn’t been the plan but he was a sensible and adaptable man.  Hands firmly squeezing one delectable cashmere covered arse, everything came to a halt when his phone vibrated in sync to Ride of the Valkyries.

One tug of his lip later Rose groaned.

“Thought you changed the ring tone.”

“I did.  She bloody changed it back.”  He plucked the phone from it’s happy resting spot. At least he would be happy if he rested against Rose’s bosom.

“Yes, Donna.”

“The cameras work you know.” Donna’s tart and sarcastic voice rang out.

“What?”

“In the lift.  You activated the new security protocol and the cameras came online.  Jack thinks you should take your time but I’m sure Rose wouldn’t want—”

“All right.  We’re on our way up.  Stop recording or everyone is fired.”  He faced the cameras in the lift panel and aggressively punched in the code for his office. “Fucking security measures.”

Rose giggled behind him.

“They saw you too.” Face flushed and a need to stand in front of her in case the cameras had not shut off.  Rose moved beside him instead. A brush of her fingertips as she straightened his hair and tie contributed to his face flushed but breathing eased.

“All fixed.  And don’t worry.  They’re still scared of you.  Oncoming storm and all that. You’re a generous boss but you’re still the CEO and ruler of your domain, love.”

The doors slid open revealing Donna, dressed in slacks and festive green sweater with flashing Christmas pin.

“It’s about time.”

“Have a good day, Mr. Smith,” Rose patted him on the arm winked at Donna whose lips twitched in response.  At least Donna had the good sense not to torment him further.

“Tell me where we’re at with the Board.”

“They won’t delay.  The NCCU and independent security reports were issued.”

Jonathon led Donna into his office and shut the door with a little too much gusto.

“Why the bloody hell weren’t they sent to me first?” He stormed across his office, ripping off his suit coat and hurling it.  “And why did it take the National Cyber Crimes Unit a fucking year?”

“Because, there are legal processes,” Donna snapped and banged her iPad on the desk meeting his temper head on.  “Those wankers shut up, hired the best barristers and waited for a deal.”

“And who cut them this deal?”

“The insurance carrier, NCCU and if Lee is right, the Board.”

Jonathon’s stomach twisted and soured.  Betrayed by his own Board, more people turning against him.  People he’d given chances to join him and build this company.  He scrubbed at his face. Mind whirling with Plans B and C he already had in the works but hoped would never be necessary.

“Jonathon.”  Donna squeezed his arm and he dropped his hands to face one of the few people on his side.  He glanced at the engagement ring on her finger, a sparkling reminder of her fiancé Lee McAvoy and his pertinent expertise in the current situation. But the ring was also a reminder for Jonathon’s own plans for Rose.

“Thank you, Donna.  For being my counter balance, putting up with me and staying on the sinking ship.”

“Don’t be daft.”  She gave him a good shove.  “The ship’s not sunk yet. You can still turn this around.”

“Not if those reports indicate lax security, my responsibility, fuck…my specialty.  That’s part of what we do.” He moved to his enormous glass topped desk, one that held so many memories, like a certain blond he loved bent over it.  Now all he saw was cold glass about to shatter. Collapsing into his chair, he flicked on his screen only to find more doom.

“Not just a meeting. A demand for me to appear and answer for our failed security.  This isn’t just a power move, they’ve upped the game. This is a mutiny.”

“But They were part of what happened,” Donna defended, arms crossed ready to kick arse.

“I haven’t been able to prove it, not enough to the board members who might actually listen beyond their bank accounts. They know they have to hit me fast and get me out of the way.”

“But you stopped the thieves and turned them into the authorities.” The desk shook from the force of how Donna slapped her hand.  One of his warriors, one mightier with the keyboard. And he’d dragged her down with him. 

“The point is that it happened and we didn’t stop all of it.  Rattigan, Hartman and Van Statten along with my dear old friend Lazarus managed to skim enough trade secrets and already sold them even if we couldn’t trace the money.  Damage done.”

“We still dominate the market.”  Donna stood proud, chin tilted in defiance.  Loyal to the end.

“Not like we were.  All it takes is one breach and stock prices plummet making us ripe for a takeover.”

“They’d be idiots to allow that. Our customers buy Vortex for you.  And you own a majority. You are Vortex.”

“You’re wrong.  Vortex is bigger than one person.  As for my majority…a few months ago there was a stock split diluting my ownership.” Jonathon rubbed at his eyes.  Brilliant at tech, a genius at innovation but he was rubbish at the paperwork and details of running a multi-million-pound industry compared to paper pushers like his board.  And they used it against him in the end.

“You don’t give up.  You have another reason for beating this other than it’s the right thing to do and people count on you.”  He peeked out his red-haired Valkyrie. She smirked. “It seems like there should have been a bit more sparkle on the lift today.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have told you.” He focused on his email, each one more dire than the last.  Department heads had sniffed out the dangers, smoke before the raging inferno. 

“Oh no, space man.  You asked my opinion about a certain piece of jewelry after looking at my big whopping diamond my brilliant fiancée bought me.  Remember?” She shoved said multi carat ring in front of him and wiggled her fingers.

“Yesss,” he hissed.  “And I listened and made my decision.”

“Oh please!  Making me track down that wizard jeweler to hunt up a diamond from some weird meteor crater in South America.  Who does that?”

“It was special!  That meteor hit the Earth five hundred years ago and--”

“Yes, yes, geek talk for I bought my girlfriend a diamond engagement ring from outer space.  The point is she’s not wearing it.”

Jonathon smashed his keyboard, sending a warning email to Jack that they were all about to be sacked and to warn Rose, before he turned to Donna.

“How can I ask her now?  With all this hanging over our heads.  The Board already brought up my relationship with Rose as part of the breach. What will I have to offer her?”

“That’s bull shite!”  Donna picked up her tablet, tapped it a few times and before Jonathon could react, shoved it at him.  “They’re looking for an excuse to oust you because they know they don’t have enough to forcibly remove you.  And you bloody well have plenty to offer her. All she wants is you. Not Mr. CEO I’m a dunce at corporate mumbo jumbo.”

On the tablet were the security reports and the file from GeoComTex, hired by the Board to perform an independent assessment of the security breach and their present systems.

“I thought they sent everything directly to the Board?” He eyed the cat ate the canary look on her face.  “Best admin in Vortex. Nobody rips my boss a new one but me. So, get to it. Solve this. Get engaged. And give me a nice bonus.  I’m getting married in four months, you know.” 

Jonathon barely watched as she marched out, too caught up in this report and the subtle allegations of corporate espionage, training issues and an allegation of lack of proper vetting of employees.  Deeper in the NCCU report was a far worse allegation. 

Some of his Board betrayed him but not alone.  They had help. This went beyond a security breach, fraternization policies, trade secrets and betrayal.  This was about an old friend turned enemy determined to destroy him and anyone else in his way.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

Rose could barely focus on work.  Jack’s door remained closed and company gossip in the form of emails about people polishing resumes set her inbox on fire.  Jonathon had been tense all week. Rose had read a few of his emails about the Board’s vote of no confidence.

“Rose, can you come in for a moment?”  Jack’s voice over the intercom broke the tense silence.  He never used the intercom. Hated it. That in itself did not bode well. 

Slipping into his office, she plastered a smile on her face determined to face whatever head on.  Jack stood at the wall of windows staring out, arms crossed.

“Shut the door.”

A chill slipped across her shoulders as she complied.

“Everything all right?”

“You know it’s not.”  He sighed and pointed at a chair in front of his desk.

“Jack, you’re scaring me.”  She gripped the tablet like a shield wondering what the hell could be this bad and then her heart slammed to a stop.  “Jonathon.” Every bit of fear ripped through her former determination. She shot out of the chair.

“He’s fine,” Jack assured and Rose sat back down, still shaken.  “Sort of. You know about the Board meeting today.”

“Yeah, everyone does.  It’s the anniversary of the security breach.  But we stopped it and caught everyone involved.  Everything’s been tight and moving smoothly.” But had it.  Anxiety gnawed at her and especially with the worry lines on Jack’s face.

“The Board hired an outside consultant to assess our protocols and report back to them about how it happened and the estimated damage.  You know the press had a field day with this story.”

“Yeah but we didn’t run or try and hide anything.  In fact, Jonathon used is as marketing for the software he developed that caught them.”

“A failure is still a failure,” Jack said, voice vacant and tired.  “The Board is going after Jonathon personally.” Every once of oxygen fled. 

“Jonathon and me have talked about it.  None of it was his fault we caught the breach and dealt with it.  Besides, even if they tried to oust him, it would take time for them to get past his contract.  And he could certainly make a case against some of the Board members who were associated, I mean bloody ___ was a Company officer, on the Board and part of the theft.”

“Look, I and a lot of other people agree with you.  But Jonathon’s the CEO and the face of Vortex,” Jack countered.  “Stock prices tumbled. We took a beating in the press and all our competitors circled like predators ready to make a kill.  The Board has to answer to stockholders and they need someone to blame.”

“Why are  _ you _ telling me this and not Jonathon?”  Hurt mixed with concern. The two of them had grown so much as a couple.  Rose thought Jonathon trusted her. Maybe she’d gotten it wrong?

“He’s being escorted into the Board meeting in a couple of hours.  They’re coming for me too. Don’t be surprised if they escort you and Donna from the building.  Jonathon’s doing what he can right now.”

“Right.” Rose launched herself upward.  “He wants me safe and sent you to make sure I get out now before the Board sends in their wanker security.  Guess they’re afraid of the administrative assistants.” Sharp derision cut through the air matching Rose’s resentment.

“There’s nothing you can do.  Let Jonathon and I handle this, no matter what anyone says.”

“They can’t just fire us without cause.  We haven’t done anything. We have rights.” Cue anger. She’d gone from happy to worried, to annoyed and now fury to beat the oncoming storm exploded.  

“They’re blaming your relationship with Jonathon as distraction and violation of company policy.”

“This is horse shite!”  Rose stormed toward the door.

“Rose, don’t.”  Jack raced to block her path.  “It is shite. And if you think Jonathon or I would willing sacrifice you, you’re not paying attention.  Rose Tyler is part of our success here. This is just a power play to hurt Jonathon. That’s why they’re drumming up something against Donna too.”

That stopped her in her tracks. 

“Jonathon doesn’t hide how much he loves and respects you.  Not anymore. A lot of us care about you, ya know.” Tears pricked her eyes.

“I never wanted to hurt him.  I just wanted us to be together.” Every bit of self-doubt pounded in her head.  Losing her job because she fell in love wasn’t fair. Another fierce firestorm of anger surfaced.

“I can’t let them do this to Jonathon and I’m sure as hell not going to be led to the slaughter.  What about our accomplishments? I found audit mistakes and helped accounting. I’ve been part of your presentations and we kicked arse.  I’m not the CEO’s bit on the side. I make a difference, a tangible financial difference.” The tablet nearly cracked in her hands.

“Yes, you do.  And that’s why we’re fighting this.  Jonathon and I have counsel and we’ve been working on some back up plans since early last year when we failed to replace some of the Board.  Trust us. Get Donna and take the rest of the day off before they show up and make a big deal.”

Skulking out like she’d done something wrong didn’t sit well with her.  And she bet it didn’t’ with Donna either. Solidarity among executive assistants was part of their strength.  Fuck the Board. She’d fight.

“I need to see Jonathon first.”

“Thought you’d say that.”  Jack smirked and stepped out of her path.  “Hurry up, we’re due to meet the Board in two hours.”

“Thanks Jack, for everything.” 

“We’ll make it one way or another.”  Jack opened the door and Rose didn’t hesitate.  Didn’t stop at her desk or check her emails. 

“Donna, we don’t want to be disturbed,” More a command than a request, she stormed through the door barely hearing Donna say, “Kick arse.”

“Jonathon, I’m not running away.”

Jonathon held up a finger talking on his mobile, glasses perched on his face.  He walked toward the window away from her.

“I know how the cards are stacked, Harriet.  It’s time for us to shuffle them my way. I’ve given written instructions to Diana.  I don’t trust how this is going. You know my style.” 

He grimaced and Rose breathed out a little of her tension.  Harriet Jones was a top-notch barrister and chose her clients with care.  She didn’t represent just anyone. Neither did his solicitor Diana Goddard who was quite ruthless if you got on her bad side.  Rose smiled thinking about how she tore through their in-house legal department one day announcing certain contracts, inept, inefficient, ineffective and many other in- words.

Jonathon had smirked when she asked if any of them wanted to be transferred to a city rhyming with liability.

“Diana will be at the meeting, Harriet.  We’ll update you after everything plays out.”  He whipped around and before Rose could lay into him over having Jack talk to her first, he belted out,  “You need to leave. Take Donna and go home. I’ll join you as soon as the dust settles.”

“Maybe you didn’t hear me when I shut the door.  I’m not running away and hiding. This is my job and career.”

“It’s over, Rose.  At least at Vortex.  The writing’s on the wall.  Everyone in upper management is being carted before the firing squad in two hours.  I can’t protect you. It would be better for you to leave now before things get ugly.”  He bent over his desk, dismissing her. 

“It’s not over.”  Rose stormed over and sat her bum on his desk, arms crossed until he turned to her with a scowl.

“Rose, I don’t have time for this.”

“Neither do I.  We haven’t done anything wrong and I won’t let them bully you.  You are Vortex. Your employees look up to you. Everyone here trusts you and is grateful for everything you did this last year.  That was you, not he Board.” She reached over and traced the red tie printed with a subtle design of roses.

“Love, there’s nothing to be done.  They out maneuvered me. While I was busy building the company, they were manipulating the stocks and making a deal with the devil.”  He moved in front her, leaning into her touch brushing his lips against her temple.

“I’ll do what I can.  You’ll get severance and we’ll figure something out.”

“It’s your company.” Her voice cracked at his defeat.  “You can’t let them steal it.”

“I’ll build another one.  I can do anything as along as I have you.”  Warmth flushed through Rose as he tipped her chin up until his lips brushed against hers.  “Besides, I have a kick arse solicitor who will have them in litigation for years.” 

“Diana Goddard, yeah?  She’s vicious and loves leaving a trail of broken executives in her wake.   I rather like ‘the sound of that,” Rose murmured against his lips unknotting his tie as she drew his bottom lip into her mouth for a good nip. 

“So violent.”  His tongue darted out until her lips parted and he curled his tongue into her mouth before reluctantly pulling away.  “We can work on a good hard venting later.”

“I think you could use it now,” Rose purred and tugged his tie loose.  “I could give you some inspiration. Just to remind you what you’re fighting for.”

“I know what I’m fighting for.  Known for years now. Lucky man, me.” He tapped his fingers on the desk.  “Lucky with a sturdy desk. I’ll really hate to lose this. So many memories.”

“Then don’t.  Fight. Let Diana dig up dirt on all of them.  You know they’re dirty,” Rose lowered her voice, wrapping her lips around the words and parted her thighs until the skirt pulled tight, inching up.

“Let’s not go throwing stones, shall we.  And-,” Jonathon’s gaze settled on the skin between her hemline and boots.  “Diana already has her head in the game and knee deep in dirt. She does love her work.  As much as I love you.”

“I’d like your head deep,” Rose responded, slapping his shoulder with his tie. 

“You have no idea how much I’d like that.”  She flushed when he slid his right hand up her bare thigh, fingers tickling her just under her skirt. “But if I’m fighting, I need time to think.”

“Then guess we’ll have to be efficient as well as inspirational.”  Rose neatly plucked up his hand and bit the tip of his index finger.  “Bet I could beat you?”

“Beat me,” he repeated slowly, gaze glued to her lips.  “At?”

“Wank off.” A bold, aggressiveness surfaced in her.  He did bring out her kinky side.

He tipped up his head, revealing his adams apple bobbing with deep chuckles.

“Company about to go to hell and you offer up a wank challenge.  Of course, you do. You’re my Rose.”

“I offer up stress relief so you can focus.  So, you with me?”

“Right here, the door unlocked, your arse on the edge of my desk?” he drawled arching his brow, even as he settled before her in his black leather executive chair, fingers already lowering his zipper.

Rose wiggled on the glass until her skirt hitched up further.  She shimmied out of the matching red lace panties, catching on her boot until she flung them at his chest.

“Challenge accepted.” His voice deepened to a low graveled tone.  “I’ll be keeping these for my meeting as a good luck charm.”

“And I’ll keep this hostage until you return.”  She dangled his tie before she leaned back, legs parted so he had a proper view of what she was about to do.  Not one to disappoint, Jonathon rose to the occasion, literally and to Rose’s satisfaction, long tapered length ready as she was.

The slid of the silk tie through her fingers, was all the countdown either of them needed.  It wasn’t like they hadn’t been on the erotic edge that morning. With so much on the line and the hordes of rapacious business people beating war drums, Rose understood why he had been so into oral that morning.  Poor stressed Doctor. Lucky Rose. Now she would be even luckier.

Silk wound amongst her fingers, the tail end trailing along her thigh, Rose stared deep into the dark eyes of a man hungry for more than protecting his company.  His fingers trailed up his length, twisting in a rhythm matching Rose as the textured silk brushed against her clit.

Battle of wills.  Battle of orgasms.  Both won in the end even if it left them primed for more later.  They needed that with this shite day.

Warmth pooled low in her body with each flick of her fingers, gliding in slick folds, the tie tickling her thigh stoking her arousal. As if she needed anything more than his scent or the tangible sizzle of Jonathon’s masculine sexuality that curled her toes every day. 

His breath ragged, a few grunts broke the otherwise mundane office noise.  His lips parted but his eyes stayed on her fingers, plunged between her thighs.  Desire swelled in both of them as his cheeks flushed and his movements became jerked.

“Faster.” The rough, deep command left her shuttering and wet.  Just like the prior night as his muscles strained against his bindings as she slowly self-pleasured. So slick and hot, her muscles tightened with each stroke of her fingers.

A deep throated groan rumbled as heat built. Her clit was begging for attention. God she was so close, teetering on the edge with each scrape of her nails in all the right wet, soft places.

“Jonathon.” His name spilled out as her muscles fluttered and the room dimmed to gray.  Just as her orgasm hit, clamping down hard, her thighs tight with spasms and the tingly sensation running up her spine, Jonathon let out a guttural laugh.

“Fuck.” She let go as warmth washed through her, head thrown back staring up at the obnoxious Fluorescent lights.

“That,” he said panting.  “Was quite…inspirational. And a bit messy.”  Rose couldn’t stop the giggles and the flood of endorphins that followed.  Heart racing, she tilted her head to the side, watching him reach into his desk drawer and toss a plastic packet at her.

“Wet wipes?” she said in a slightly hoarse voice.  “Do I want to know?”

“After last Christmas Eve and a few late nights at the office with you…well, a man learns to be prepared.”

With dainty movments so not in line with the lascivious good time Rose enjoyed, she wiped her hands and cleaned herself up before sliding off his desk, tucking her dress down.

“Darling, I think you might need…” She couldn’t deny the happy smirk at his stained trousers and took satisfaction in her role in said stain.

Until he pulled out a neatly folded spare pair of trousers, brown to match his suit.

“Don’t look so surprised.  I told you, a man must be prepared when he has such an inspiring partner.”  He quickly dressed and cleaned up, pulling out a fresh tie, blue this time. Rose made a production out of sliding it around his collar and tying it until he pulled her into a deep snog, the kind that left her breathless.

An alarm sounded on his computer.  He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

“You need to go.  The hordes of Genghis Khan also known as the Board’s lackeys have arrived in security. Take Donna.  Go to the flat. We’ll strategize more later.”

“I don’t like this.” Her heart sank at how he withdrew, a wall slamming down as he settled back into Dr. Jonathon Smith, CEO and entrepreneur defending his realm.

“I’ll focus better knowing you and Donna are out of their reach.  Please do this for me.” He grasped her hands and a hint of vulnerability glinted in his eyes.  “There’s so much we need to talk about. This past year has been one of the best despite all the Vortex turmoil.”

A knock at the door and Donna popped her head in.

“Jonathon, they’ve arrived early.” 

A chill creeped back across Rose at the thing nervous sound of Donna’s voice.  That more than anything spoke volumes. Donna stood up to everyone and thing and was the thunder behind the Oncoming Storm.

“We’ll talk more later.  Get your things and get out of here, fast as you can.  Jack and I will deal with this and see to everyone else.”

Rose squeezed his hand and tugged him down by the lapels for one more quick brush of their lips.

“I believe in you and I’m not going anywhere.  I love you.” And the fire reignited as they cocky self- assured man she’d come to love straightened and appeared battle ready.

“Come on, Donna,” Rose turned to her friend, a certain red tie, a souvenir wadded up in her hand.  “I’ll get my purse and we’re taking the rest of the day off.”

Donna glared once at Jonathon before nodding her head.

“Early lunch it is.”

Rose bolted to her office, logged off her computer and grabbed her purse.  Unfortunately, by the time she and Donna made to the lobby, the Board’s security was waiting for them.

“Miss Tyler, Miss Noble, GeoComTex Security.”  They flashed badges, all dressed in black which Rose supposed was meant to intimidate her.  It didn’t.

“We’re on our way out,” Donna announced, just as rebellious as Rose.

“We need to ask you a few questions as part of our assessment of current security protocols and the theft incident a year ago.”

“We’ve been interviewed multiple times,” Rose refused to back down.  “I understand our boss is meeting with the board over your findings which means you don’t need anything from us.”

“This is our follow up.  I’m sure you’ve heard the Board is taking emergency actions to prevent further loss which includes everyone on the executive level.  This is an exit interview and inspection to assure the Board you aren’t removing Vortex property from the premises.”

“How dare you!” Donna shoved by Rose.  “I’ve worked with this company for over six years, working my arse off to make it into something.  Perfect record. You don’t get to swan in here and insult my integrity or Rose’s. We don’t owe you shite.”

“It’s part of your employment contract.” The middle-aged man with a receding hairline thrust forward a tablet with a copy of the contract all Vortex employees signed. 

“That says if we don’t agree to an exit interview, they can withhold our severance.” Rose groaned internally.

“I think we’d be more comfortable at our headquarters.”

“Not without our lawyer we don’t.”  Donna whipped out her phone. “Don’t worry Rose, I’ve got this covered.  Lee, get our lawyer over to GeoComTex Security offices.” Donna glared at the man.  “Go on where?”

“Canary Wharf office,” he answered absently, staring at his own mobile.

“Canary Wharf.  We’ll be there shortly and Lee, tell her to bring a team ready to rip arses open for defamation, unlawful termination and bloody slander!”

Rose bit her lip, as Donna rang off.

“Well?  Let’s get this over with.  Rose and I have lunch. We do still have rights per our employment contract since you haven’t met your legal obligation for termination notice.”

The man along with another man in a black suit, stared at Donna looking bored.

“You’ll be given your termination papers and severance agreement at our office.  We have a car waiting outside.” Five more men walked past them to the lift.

Rose clutched her purse to her stomach as she walked out with Donna.  The icy wind outside caught her breath as a black sedan pulled up in front of them. 

“Donna, are you sure about this.  I’ve got a bad feeling.”

“As much as I hate it, they’re right about the employment contract and we aren’t giving up our severance which they owe us and a lot more.”  She emphasized glaring at the man opening the car door for them. “Lee will be there with our lawyer. Don’t worry, they can’t make us sign anything but we can make sure they take our statement and prove we didn’t do anything wrong.”

Rose looked up at the tall glass skyscraper as a knot formed in her stomach, a slight nausea welling along with a sensation of never seeing this office again.  She trusted Jonathon. No matter what happened, she would always go home to him. 

As the car door slammed, she jolted at the finality.  This whole day had been terribly wrong. None more so than when she got into this car which was most definitely not heading toward Canary Wharf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, kudos and comments :) Next chapter will be back with Rose and Donna.

Escorted from his own bloody office, Jonathon remained in command taking the lead from the lift, followed by Jack and the independent security personnel.  Groups of Vortex employees lined the lobby, a few being led from the building themselves. 

He looked each in the eye, nodding his head in respect.  Each stricken face burned into his memory. They didn’t deserve this.  Christmas music played merrily as his people were sacked. He thought of Rose and how much she’d be shouting.  Donna too. Cold fury burned in his chest.

This wasn’t over by a long shot.

“Dr. Smith.”  Diana Goddard marched forward, heels clicking on the tile floor like gunshots.  Fiery ginger hair tied up in a chignon, her red lips broke the corporate armor. Then again, so did the black stilettos. 

He’d hired her because Harriet recommended her as a cut throat, take no prisoners solicitor.  Rose had given her mark of approval as well. Better Diana represent Jonathon than someone else who hired her against him.  Keep a good arsenal. Advice he now appreciated.

“Diana, these gentlemen are here to escort me to meet the Board.”

“Not without representation,” she added, a cold stare directed at said security guards. 

“This is a private meeting,” one sneered.  “The Board—”

“Will not meet with my client without his counsel,” Diana interrupted and shoved a file folder at them containing what Jonathon was sure were dire threats, before she faced Jonathon.  “I have a car waiting.”

“We have orders to escort Dr. Smith.”  Diana smiled like a wolf in a designer suit.

“Let’s get this clear.  I’m his solicitor and legal representative.  No one talks to my client without me. Harassment, violation of notice provisions regarding disciplinary hearings, unlawful confiscation of his personal property and acting in a threatening and potentially libelous manner puts you on questionable grounds. 

“Consider yourselves on notice we will defend Dr. Smith’s rights as an owner of this company, and CEO.  Now you can stand there and give me further grounds to file charges against you personally for unlawful detention and against your company for violating his rights, or you can move aside.  Your choice.”

In that moment, Jonathon thanked Rose, Jack and Harriet for insisting he call Diana.  He’d been ready to face the Board himself. Rose had practically doused him with tea the prior night until he agreed to go in with a team approach. Once again, his certainty in Rose as a partner was affirmed.  The men stepped back at Diana’s tall and imposing solicitor avenger image.

She turned to him with a smile. 

“Dr. Smith, shall we?”

“Thank you, Ms. Goddard.”  He looked around the lobby, at his people all silent, most conveying sadness like they knew this was his end.  His building security officers saluted him.”

“Thank you all for your loyalty to Vortex.  No matter what happens today, remember this company will go on.”

Head held high with the slightest disdain for the Board security detail, he, Diana and Jack went to the awaiting car.  The moment the door closed, Diana to transformed into a general planning battle.

“We know someone has purchased an ownership interest just short of your own.  We don’t know who are how they managed to persuade so many to sell but it’s suspicious.”

“We know who,” Jack stated with a clenched jaw.  “Toclafane just came out with a new chip for their mobile, the Archangel, similar to what’s in ours.  Not as good but close. And they’ve been spreading bad press about Vortex losing its edge and on our lack of security.”

“Harry Saxon.” The name burned on Jonathon’s tongue.  An old friend at school and the man who his ex, Joan Redfern, married.  Harry was always picking at his scraps. “He doesn’t have the capital.”

“His father-in-law did.” Diana, tapped on her phone.  “And Mr. Redfern passed away unexpectantly six months ago leaving everything to his daughter.  Convenient.”

“It fits.  That’s when the Board started pushing hard.” Jack thumped his head back against the black leather seat. 

“Toclafane has a lot to gain by taking ownership of Vortex.  What does he have on you?” Diana sharply asked and crossed her legs staring at Jonathon as if he was on trial.

“Who’s the client here?  Don’t you represent me?”

“Yes, what does he have that he can use against you?  Clearly, he already controls the Board. The only way he controls Vortex is to buy your shares and remove you permanently.  This is a power move. Now what does he have?”

“He has nothing.” The words cut through the air as sure as fire burned in his veins. 

“Diana’s right,” Jack leaned forward.  “There’s something more going on here. Saxon’s manipulated the Board, probably black mail knowing his methods.  Maybe he’s behind Van Statten, Hartman and Lazarus deal. Same Board that helped them get off the hook with a hand slap has accused you of mismanagement and improprieties putting the company’s intellectual property at risk.  This was all calculated. But you still own a majority interest so Saxon can’t force you out yet.”

“Dr. Smith, Jonathon,” Diana waited for Jonathon to look up at her.  “You wouldn’t be the first executive forced out of your own company through unethical methods.  Toclafane does have a reputation for shadowy practices.” Diana’s pointed remark hit too close to home until Jonathon wanted to smash the phone she repeated tapped away on.

“They can remove me as CEO but they can’t force me to sell. Nothing will make me sell to Harry.” Jonathon sat back doing his best to shut away emotion and focus on facts, variables and strategy. He still had some stock options even after the stock split. 

Certainly, there were other shareholders he could rally to his side.  Unless they’d sold to Saxon. Annoyance mixed with resentment stewing away until all he wanted was to talk to Rose.  She had a way of clarifying the muddy issues. Like business decisions that bored him. He’d always been better at innovating, engineering and designing, not money or the finer details of paperwork. 

“Jonathon,” Diana’s voice pierced through his gut churning foul mood.  “This is more than legal manipulations. It’s a game of ego and power. They feel confidant.  That’s why they sent their people to cart you off to the firing squad. It shows a lack of respect.”

“Then I’ll remind them who put them there.”  She smiled and nodded. 

“I like a good offence.  Put them on the defense and force them reveal what they think their ace is.”

“I still don’t like not knowing,” Jack repeated and pulled out his mobile.  “Yan is keeping me up to speed about what’s going on back at the office…until they sack him, that is.”

Jonathon swallowed back more bitterness.  They hadn’t just gone after he and Jack. It was about everyone who supported them.  Bastards. Uneasiness settled across his shoulders and he shot off a quick text to Rose just to confirm she and Donna weren’t harassed.  The car pulled to a stop before she responded. He pocketed his phone without the second glance he should have made.

“Remember, give me the opportunity to put them in their place.  You aren’t under any legal obligations to answer anything without subpoena or inquest.” Diana shouldered a briefcase as she exited the car.

“Don’t get mad.  Let the solicitor rip them to pieces,” Jack said with a levity none of them felt.

In the conference room of the twenty-seventh floor of a building overlooking the Thames, Jonathon walked in vibrating with resentment and an air his employees designated as the oncoming storm, infusing the room with an element to raise the hackles of most in his path.  Except, his Board lounged in leather chairs looking non plussed. Too confident in their own greed.

“Jonathon,” Kazaran Sardick said in a monotone barely looking up, flicking invisible dust from his navy suit.  “,Jack, and this is?”

“My solicitor Diana Goddard.  She’ll be sitting in to make sure we all stick to the legalities.” Jonathon replied in a contemptuous voice as he could muster.

“Sticking to the legalities is the reason we’re here,” Max Capricorn sniggered.  Another board member he never liked.

“Why don’t you have a seat?” Rickston Slade suggested.

“No, I’ll stand.  No reason to pretend this is comfortable.  After all, you’ve already sent in outsiders without consulting me, dismissed well respected and loyal employees and interfered by not providing me with necessary security reports. Why isn’t Erisa or Kate here.” The lack of his supporters was glaring.

“Kate resigned and Erisa wasn’t necessary,” the too polished, gray haired, Max Capricorn answered.  “The Board’s obligation is to the shareholders and Vortex, not you. Especially when our CEO has become a liability violating his own company’s policies.”

“My client denies any wrong doing.”  Diana, stood shoulder to shoulder with him and Jack.  Three against three.

“As CEO and a Board member, why wasn’t I informed of Kate’s resignation?”

“You haven’t been exactly engaged in company management,” Max insinuated.  “In fact, your mismanagement, preoccupation with personal matters and failure to secure R&D and inability to recognize company employees stealing our latest developments nearly ruined us.”

“I didn’t allow anything and Vortex is far from ruined.”

“Our sales are up as our contracts,” Jack added.

“Not to our and our shareholder’s expectations,” Rickston Slade responded.

“Let’s be clear,” Diana intervened.  “My client stopped the theft. He quickly instituted new security protocols upon learning of his employees and vice president’s betrayal of Vortex.  He caught them red-handed, with evidence against them, practically wrapped them with a bow to hand over to cyber crimes unit. He went above and beyond the administrative duties of a CEO. And the new security measures are part of a product Vortex has marketed with great success.”

“It was his job to stop it before it happened.  He failed and cost this company potentially millions.” And there it was.  Jonathon saw it in Max’s greedy eyes.

“My mind reading abilities aren’t quite up to par,” Jonathon snidely remarked to reddened faces.  “Neither are yours apparently since you didn’t stop Lazarus either. So let’s get to the point of this, shall we?”

“You had an affair with a company employee.  You failed to protect Vortex in the face of corporate espionage, diverted company assets toward your own personal projects and failed your duties as chief executive officer.  The Board has voted to remove you.” Rickston Slade sat back, hands steepled in the most arrogant smirk Jonathon had ever witnessed.

“Dr. Smith is a member of the Board and should have received notice of such a meeting and an opportunity to address any concerns,” Diana reminded them.  “You’ve violated your own bylaws and leave any vote in question.”

“We protected our shareholders with a majority vote of the Board.  Dr. Smith’s vote is inconsequential.”

“And as majority shareholder and one of the group you allege to protect, I question the Board’s action and am entitled to call a shareholder meeting.  Right Diana?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I don’t think you’ll want to do that,” Kazaren Sardick smoothly inserted after silently watching Jonathon go tit for tat with his coconspirators.  “We would have to raise every issue of your mismanagement publicly such as what you get up to in your office with Miss Tyler.”

Hearing the innuendo laden, slimy utterance from Sardick snapped Jonathon’s reserve.  War against his Board became personal. Now he’d do more than mire them in litigation. 

The thought of them spying on him, on Rose and what they did in his office erased any measure of reserve. This Board had fucked around not just with the founder of Vortex, but Dr. Jonathon Smith, genius, with degrees in everything from electrical engineering, physics to the darker side of hacking into someone’s life and revealing all their nasty secrets. 

Luckily Jack stepped in before Jonathan told the money-grubbing whores what he’d do to them.

“My executive assistant has nothing to do with this.” Jack stood his ground, face flushed as he too probably had some thoughts about what he could dig up on these men.

“I agree with Mr. Harkness,” Diana added. “This is a corporate matter.”

“It is when she’s part of our CEO’s problem,” Sardick continued.

“Rose doesn’t work directly under my supervision.” Jonathan kept his cool, thinking about Rose, grounding him even as she would be digging up shite about the Board.  “Rose is an asset to this company and has been for some time. Her work is impeccable. And my relationship with her doesn’t interfere with Vortex operations. In fact, we’ve been open and up front.  The Board has had months if not a year to raise any concerns and failed to do so.”

“But they don’t have to,” a voice behind him raised the hairs on Jonathon’s neck, like something dark and evil slithered into the room.

“Hello, Harry,” Jonathon didn’t flinch or even turn to face him.  This day had already been fucked up. Why not christen it with the king of arsehole competitors.

“Let’s dismiss the kiddies and enjoy some adult conversation.” Harry Saxon walked around the room, tapping Max on the shoulder.  “You and the boys can leave.” He ordered dismissively as the man in question paled.

“This is a closed Board Meeting,” Diana asserted. 

“I’m aware of that, sweetheart.  I’m a de facto Board Member until the Doctor and I settle up.  And we will settle or he’ll lose more than his company.”

Something about Harry’s answer and swagger set Jonathon on edge, far more than dealing with the Board who stood, shakily glancing between him and Harry.

“Yes, perhaps the Board should take a quick recess,” Max stuttered, straightening his boring navy tie, a match to his expensive suit, tailored and perfect for paper pushers like him.

“Diana stay.  Jack, remember the Boeshane peninsula.”  Jack hesitated at their code phrase, one that indicated a doomsday scenario.

“I’ll be outside.”  Jonathon eyed Harry, definitely looking confidant as Jack exited with little comment.  This wasn’t the first uncomfortable situation he and Jack had been through. One thing Jonathon had Harry lacked was friends like Jack, Rose and Donna.  Jack would make a few strategic calls and get alternative plans rolling.

“Afraid to face me without a girl by your side?” Harry goaded.  Not that Diana took the bait. 

“Woman, and she’s my solicitor and may be of use during our discussion.  Unless she intimidates you?” Nothing quite so satisfying as hitting Harry’s ego until he stormed over to confront Jonathon.

“Go on Harry, speak your mind,” Jonathon continued, inches from Harry’s face.

“It’s not about what I want, Doctor.  It’s about what you’ll give me.”

“And what do you want me to give you?”

“Vortex.”

“Dr. Smith, I think we’re done here,” Diana spoke smoothly without the slightest hesitation.  A good lawyer.

“I’d like to hear why Harry thinks I’d give him my company.”

“This meeting is confidential,” Harry responded.  “Vortex trade secrets and all that, especially since I own forty percent of the company now.  I have a vested interest in protecting my property. I’m invoking the nondisclosure provision. Can the bint keep quiet?”

“We don’t agree,” Diana stepped forward, dripping aggression.  “Corporate minutes should reflect any discussion on management decisions or ownership matters.  We wouldn’t want to violate corporate governance or open up allegations of collusion.”

“Always the women, Jonathon.  You do like them with claws,” Harry said with a suggestive glance at Diana’s chest.

“Careful, Harry.  This is the new millennia.  Sexual harassment isn’t an Olympic event and the only prize is fines and prosecution.”

“It is with your little blonde though, isn’t it?  Quite the scrumptious little package.” He leaned back against the conference room table.  “If you like take out instead of caviar. But maybe you’re bored of refined women of taste.”

“This is about Vortex not my personal life.” Suddenly Jonathon didn’t feel as calm as the image he presented.  Harry was too focused on Rose. Just like the Board. His gut twisted. Something was off.

“You should use more care for what you hold dear.  You’ve lost Vortex, or will lose it. Just like you’ve lost the little tart and your assistant.”

Jonathon pulled out his mobile without a word even as Diana laid the ground work for exactly how they wouldn’t tolerate Harry’s threats. 

One thing caught Jonathon’s attention.  Mauve alert. The app he’d created for Rose in case she needed him.  In case of an emergency. Without revealing what glared pink on his phone or his internal panic, he slid a finger over the screen until the GPS activated tracking her mobile. 

His heart stuttered.  Not at Vortex. Not home.  Not anywhere she should be.  No texts. Just the app she’d teased him about loading to her phone which she activated.

Time stilled around him.  His focus narrowed on Harry Saxon who smiled and wiggled his fingers at Jonathon.

“What’s wrong, Doctor?  Is the pretty little piece of arse not answering you? It really is pathetic how easy it was to destroy you with one trollop.  I’m disappointed.”

“You get one chance, just one.  Because she’d want me to do that.  What have you done with them?”

“Send Lawyer Lulu off to take a powder.”

“No,” Jonathon crossed his arms.  It was risky, playing this game with Rose and Donna’s lives on the line.  Harry Saxon was the master of such things. Now was not the time for Jonathon to play the submissive desperate lover.  Now more than ever, he was the cutthroat CEO, the oncoming storm everyone whispered about.

“You’ve taken Rose and Donna because you want Vortex.  We’ll need a witness to any legal necessities.” HE stepped closer, boring into Harry’s confident blue eyes.  “Know this, if you’ve harmed one hair on either of their heads, it won’t matter who owns Vortex. No place in the universe will be safe for you.”

“You’re in no position to threaten me.  The deck is stacked my favor.”

“What do you want?”

“I told you, Vortex,” Harry purred as they stood face to face/

“You want my stock.”

“Jonathon,” Diana said in a warning tone.

Silence stretched as Jonathon bided his time, letting Harry stew.  He refused to jump and fetch like Harry’s pet dogs, the Board.

“Tick tock,” Harry sang out.  “How long before something nasty happens.”

Jonathon stood tall and purposefully imposing, every muscle like steel.

“You think if I give you stock, you win.  That owning Vortex makes you a winner.”

“Of course, it does.  Global domination of the market.”

Harry didn’t get it.  He never would. But Jonathon understood that power didn’t lay in the company or it’s products.  It was the people. 

Those he trusted, the best of the best would never work for Harry Saxon.  If Harry wanted a company about to fail when its work force and founder left, who was Jonathon to stop him.  Jonathon had Rose and friends. And it wasn’t like he wasn’t brilliant. Maybe the challenge of starting over appealed.

“Half my stock now. Half when you hand over Rose and Donna, safe and unharmed.”

Harry laughed and clapped his hands.  Mad fool.

“Jonathon, I don’t have to remind you of the significance,” Diana’s voice reflected what his employees would feel, bitterness.

“Will something handwritten work?” he asked, never taking his gaze off Harry.

With Diana slamming her brief case on the table and Harry cackling, Jonathon inhaled a shaky breath.  Signing away millions of pounds in assets was nothing when his insides shook at the thought of Donna and Rose in danger.

“I mean it Harry.  I want both of them safe.”

“You are pathetic!” He laughed.  “Give me the stock and I’ll have them delivered for your inspection.”

He quickly signed Diana’s cobbled together assignment of his stock rights which were then witnessed by the Board who all remained silent and pale.  Stupid bastards only now realized they’d signed on with a madman. Whatever happened to them, they deserved it.

“Now give them back to me,” Jonathon demanded, hands clenched in an attempt to not beat Harry into submission.  Harry picked up the paper blew on it and walked to the door.

“Why should I? I don’t really need the other half of your stock.  I own the majority now. And maybe I want something else. I’ll have to think about it while you think about how you just signed away your life’s work.  Have a good afternoon Jonathon. Sorry you won’t be getting laid tonight.”

Two black suited security guards appeared as Harry disappeared down the hall stopping Jonathon from following.

“Get out of my way.”  Neither budged. “Jack.”  In two moves of aikido and one well aimed slam of Diana’s briefcase, the guards where unconscious and the three were on the way out.

“I take it you have a plan,” Diana announced tapping out a phone number.

“I’ve already tracked Donna and Rose.”

Jack and Diana looked up from both their mobiles.

“Fine, it’s security app on Rose’s phone.  She activated it and it pinged my phone.”

“I’ve got everything recorded,” Jack waved his mobile much to Diana’s sardonic smile.

“Criminal or fraudulent acts trump confidentiality issues.  The matter of ownership and your termination won’t be so easy or quick to resolve.  You did sign over your stock.”

“Without compensation to my competitor under duress,” Jonathon repeated.  “I think I’ve given you and Harriet plenty to work with. Especially with Jack’s recording.  As long as we make their life hell, I’ll be good.”

The elevator pinged and the three walked out.  Jonathon’s limo pulled up. 

“Diana, I’ll call you and Harriet once I’ve secured Donna and Rose.  Jack, get Ianto out of there and check on everyone else.”

Jonathon’s mobile chimed. 

“Lee McAvoy looking for his fiancée.  I’d say I’ve got back up on the way. You two know what to do.”

He slipped in his car and texted the GPS coordinates to his driver before ringing Lee.

“Lee, we have a situation.”

“Donna is missing and not answering her phone,” came a slightly stuttered but strong response.

“I’m texting you GPS coordinates.  Meet me there in ten minutes. You might want to call some of your friends in law enforcement.”

“Who has her?” No missing the familiar anger radiating through the mobile.

“Someone who won’t’ be a problem for long and knows if he harms them, he’s a dead man.”

Jonathon rang off as his driver sped into traffic, laying on his horn, breaking several laws on their journey.

He stared at his mobile and tried texting Rose again after Lee.  No response.

“I should have asked you last night or this morning or before this mess.  I have a ring, just not quite the words. Donna’s right. I’m an idiot. Just please be all right.  I want to be your idiot for the rest of her lives.”

The car couldn’t move fast enough.  Why hadn’t he invented time travel yet?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Police stuff is not a thing I write. One more chapter because it took so long to get through everything. Next up will be smut and ending.

After Rose realized something was off about their escorts, she subtly hit the Mauve Alert app on her phone tucked in away in her purse.

She’d always thought that app a joke.  Jonathon often teased it necessary given how jeopardy friendly she was.  Especially, with her last slip and fall the prior Christmas. Which he blamed on the Christmas curse. Her Doctor and his adversarial relationship with holidays never ceased to amuse her.  Now she was grateful.

Barely able to breath, she grabbed Donna’s hand when the car drove in the opposite direction of Canary wharf.  Donna reached for her mobile as the car jerked and tires squealed. Her phone flew and slid under the front seat.

“Oi, watch it!” Donna automatically complained.

Rose felt pinned by the older guard’s stare as he turned from the front passenger seat.  No emotion, blank, assessing he glanced at the hand bag clamped to her front. She made no move for her mobile even as Donna cursed, scrambling for her phone amid each swerve and jerk of the car.

“Donna, we can get it when we stop.” Unnerving tension and gut crawling worry made her grab Donna and pull her back into her seat.

“I need to check my emails,” Donna huffed before she seemed to realize from Rose’s fingers digging into her forearm something was wrong.  Rose kept cool and quiet. One slight nod and Donna sat back in her seat, taking in the two men in front.

Deafening silence sat between them even as they pulled into an empty parking garage.  The moment, they came to a stop, Donna immediately foraged for her mobile, pulling it out as Rose’s door was flung open.

“This way.”  The older of the two broad shouldered men gestured roughly for them to exit.  Cold blue eyes set in a middle-aged face continued to show no emotion. The other man, younger with shaggy brown hair appeared more bored.  Rose hesitated, taking in their surroundings seeking an escape route.

“This isn’t Canary Wharf,” Donna announced, fingers tightly gripping her mobile. “And we’re not going anywhere without an explanation of what we’re doing here.”

The older man pulled back his black suit coat displaying a holstered gun.

“You’ll do as your told.  Now, Inside on your own or unconscious.” He narrowed his eyes as he loomed over them.

“Come on, Donna.” Rose urged her friend to exit the car, never breaking eye contact with the man Rose designated as lead wanker.   

It didn’t make sense risking injury by fighting him there.  Time to follow some of Jonathon’s moves. Keep plans close to her chest and don’t underestimate the adversary.  Donna slid her phone into her bag and stayed glued to Rose’s side.

Both of them eyed the empty car park, looking for an escape route.  Abandoned. Damp, with puddles on the floor, a chill sank through Rose’s coat almost a warning of what might happen.  Driving the point home, the armed men shoved at their backs until they stumbled toward a service lift.

“Are we meeting someone or is this just some black mail thing?” Rose asked, pushing her captors.  It was a risk but she wouldn’t go down without standing her ground. “We won’t turn on Dr. Smith. Or if it’s money you want--” She left that open ended hoping this wasn’t a ransom thing but a niggling suspicion lingered.  Dating one of the wealthiest men in the country came with disadvantages.

The men didn’t answer right away, increasing her anxiety.  Eventually, they again shoved she and Donna out as the lift doors opened onto a desolate industrial floor filled with crates and tables covered in straw and packing material.

“If I was you, secretary, I’d focus on cooperation and maybe, you’ll make it out alive.”

Rose kept her head despite a slight tremble at the threat.

“Alive,” Donna gasped as they moved forward.  Rose gripped Donna’s arm, their boots echoed eerily on the concrete floor affirming how alone they were.

Halfway into the room, they stopped.  Two metal chairs sat in front of a dirty table littered with packing material and dust. Again, Rose’s gut instincts, kicked in. She may work at a tech company but she grew up on an estate known for people finding creative and illegal ways to make money.  This place had the smell of something illicit. Stolen or illegal imports maybe.

“Coat's off and hand over the bags.”  Rose bit her lip, anger and a need to slam her bag into the side of the wanker’s head, bubbling at the surface.  Except both men were armed, and didn’t look the type to think twice about beating the shite out of them.

“Look, we haven’t done anything.  We’re just administrative assistants.” She unshouldered her hand bag, playing the innocent, witless employee card and prayed Jonathon looked at his phone and see her emergency app signal.

She and Donna jolted from the force of their bags being yanked away.

“Oi, watch it Brutus.  That’s a Max Mara and cost a week’s pay!” Donna bellowed, brave and gusty even in the face of gun wielding toughs.  Both quickly shoved off their coats and tossed in a pile, shivering from the chill in the warehouse.

“We’re not part of whatever is going on.  We weren’t even part of R&D.” Rose continued, again downplaying their importance while simultaneously deciding to sue the shite out of the Vortex’ Board.

The head man hurled the bags across the room in heap of leather and spilled contents.  Rose kept her eyes on the leader even as she internally squirmed at the clatter and scrape of her mobile hitting the floor.

“You think I give a fuck about you and your company?” he snorted.  “You’re just a job. Now sit down and shut it. If you’re boss pays up, maybe you’ll live. One bit of trouble out of either of you bints, and you’ll never trouble anyone again. Understood?”

“Yeah, I go it.”  Rose dropped onto the hard metal chair.

“Rose?” Donna leaned over, after settling onto the other hard creaky chair.

“Not now Donna.  Don’t give ‘em a reason.”  Donna nodded but crossed her arms glaring at the men lighting up cigarettes, leaning against a wall near a window, peering outside.

Minutes ticked by.  Rose fidgeted, drummed her fingers on the table, picking at straw, anything to help her think of a way out of this.  Donna toyed with a Christmas tree charm on her bracelet and eventually her engagement ring.

The weight of it all, the stupid Board, Jonathon and how foolishly they’d left with these men crashed down around Rose.  Donna was getting married in three months. She’d lost her job. Lee would be looking for them at Canary Wharf. He’d go mad with worry.

And Donna had no way to contact him.

Then her thoughts turned to Jonathon, facing the Board, about to be blackmailed.  Her stomach flipped and her chest squeezed tight.

Their kidnappers said if Jonathon paid, they’d live.  

Bloody tossers were holding them for ransom.  Like losing his company wasn’t bad enough. Hot, angry tears stung her eyes.

Donna’s hand clamped around hers just as she furiously blinked them away.  Jonathon. Would she ever see him again? Donna’s chair scraped on the floor as she moved closer to Rose and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  Without a word they leaned into each other.

“Cry,” Donna whispered so softly Rose barely heard her.

“What?” Rose answered, watching their captors still focused on the window or their mobiles.

“Cry, let it out.  Give them a good show.  Be all damsel-y.” Rose nearly snorted but got the gist of what Donna was getting at.

Take down their captor’s guard by being the weak, pathetic women they assumed she and Donna were.  Rose inhaled deeply and bent over, shaking and making whimpering noises. A few sniffles and a muffled wail and pounding footsteps approached. The older man with cropped black hair sneered.

“I said be quiet!”  He snorted as Rose wiped at her eyes before walking toward the lift.  “I’ve had enough of this shite. I need to take a piss. Watch the twats.”  The other man looked up from his mobile, scowling at them before he waved his hand at the other man to go.

Once the lead wanker left, Rose leaned into Donna.

“We can take the other one.”

“He’ll pull the gun before we’re close to him,” Donna whispered.

“Not if we distract him.  What do you have in your pockets?”  Donna dramatically rolled her eyes.

“Come on, you must have something?”

“I wasn’t planning on being kidnapped. How about you?”

“I don’t have pockets.”

“How can you not have pockets?” Donna complained, eyeing Rose’s dress.

Rose cocked her head giving Donna her best Jonathon annoyed stare.  Donna scowled and dug into her trouser pocket and pulled out a USB drive.  Perfect.

“When he’s not looking, toss it into a corner so it makes a noise.”

“This is my wedding planner,” Donna said with gritted teeth.

“You won’t get to use it if we don’t get out of here.”  Rose leaned into her shoulder afraid the man at the window would get suspicious.  “Just do it.”

“I’m so putting you with Uncle Louis at the wedding,” Donna muttered before one brilliant toss that skittered across the floor landing between some boxes.  That was all it took to get one daft captor’s attention.

“Don’t move or I’ll feed you to the rats,” he muttered, walking back toward the boxes.

“Not if we feed you to them first,” Rose said softly, tensed and ready to swing her chair.  One nod at Donna they moved in unison, hefting up their chairs and battering the man. He flailed his arms, batting them away.

Rose changed tactics and slammed the chair into his hip before aiming one leg at his groin.

“Bullseye,” she declared as he collapsed groaning to the floor.  Donna smashed the chair on his head until he fell unconscious.

“Tell me I didn’t kill him.”

“I think he’s just unconscious.”

“Don’t think!  I’m getting married in three months.  I can’t go to prison.” Rose knelt and pressed her fingers into his neck confirming a pulse.

“The only one going to prison is this one.  Come, on we have to tie him up. Get my purse.”

“You carry rope in your purse?”  Donna rushed over and scooped up their bags and the contents and rushed back to Rose.  “I don’t want to know do I?”

Rose pulled out Jonathon’s red tie.  Donna wrinkled her nose.

“And you just happen to carry his ties around?”

“For luck and you know, an emergency. There’s some electrical cords to my left.”  She focused on tying the man’s wrists so tight she hoped he lost all feeling. Soon a muttering Donna returned and tied up his legs with the extension cord.

“I couldn’t get Lee on my mobile.  There’s no signal.”

“Must be the building,” Rose looked up at the rafters.  “Grab the chair, we’ll wait for the other one and teach him not to fuck with executive assistants.”

“Bastard,” Donna agreed and picked up the chair but paused.

“You sure?  The other one was bigger.”

“Donna, who runs the executive floor and regularly kicks the CEO’s and CFO’s arses?”

“Good point,” she acknowledged.

“We can do this.  Just smash him,” Rose couldn’t keep a bit of aggression from her voice.  “I already activated the Mauve Alert app when we arrived. If Jonathon’s paying attention, he’ll use GPS to find us.”

“You are kidding me.” Donna walked toward the lift, bag slung over her shoulder and folded chair ready for battle.  “That app was just the Doctor being all weird. I can’t believe you let him put that on your mobile.”

“Let him?”  Rose stood to the side fingers curled around the cold metal chair frame.  “He did it and told me later.”

“It’s mental,” Donna reiterated.

“Yeah but he loves me and I’m sort of glad now.  Aren’t you?”

“He’s your boyfriend.  And as much as it pains me to say this, yes.”  The lift clicked.

“Ready?” Rose whispered.

“Hell no,” Donna answered as the doors slid open and the two of jumped out heavy metal chairs swinging.

“Fucking Christ!”  Jonathon shouted, stumbling backwards into Lee until the two men cowered in the back of the lift along with a two constables with batons raised.

“Jonathon.” Rose’s heart leapt as the bang of metal chair hit the ground.

“Lee!” Donna flew into Lee’s arms, shoving Jonathon out of the way.

“We’re here to rescue you,” Jonathon said slowly, running a hand through his hair, side eyeing the now snogging Lee and Donna.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief before walking into his arms and burying her face in his chest.

“There’s a bloke tied up.” Jonathon commented as they and the constables stepped out and the lift doors slid shut giving Lee and Donna much needed privacy.  “Wait, is that my red tie?”

“Needs prevailed.”  The man groaned and one constable secured the scene whilst the other spoke into a communication device.

“Miss Tyler, do you need medical attention?” the nearest constable asked.

“No, both Donna and I are okay.  Just shaken. “There’s another man and he--”

“Is unconscious and being carried away,” Jonathon finished, wrapping her tight in his arms. “He won’t take anyone ever again,” he mumbled into her temple.  Rose pulled back and stared him in the eyes before trailing her hand down his arm to his hand. His breath hitched. She pulled his hand up, examining reddened knuckles.

“Oh love,” she breathed, laid soft kisses on swollen skin.

“Was worth it.  I needed to vent after the Board meeting, and they took you and Donna.  Well done with the app, by the way.” Warmth filled her and then fled as his words struck home.  The Board.

“They were going to blackmail you and the Board--” Rose’s voice cracked, and she barely got the words out as she gave into the crushing torrent of fear and anger.

“I took care of it.” The cold tone to his voice mixed with the hard set of his jaw only making Rose feel worse and filled with a soul crushing worry.

“I’m sorry, Miss Tyler,” the nearest constable interrupted.  “If you don’t need medical assistance, we need to take your statement.” The constable handed Rose hers and Donna's coats.

“Yes, of course,” Rose cleared her throat, running her hands up and down Jonathon’s upper arms to offer as much comfort as she could.  “We want to press charges including the people who hired them,” she added, bitterness surfacing. “It was those wankers on the Vortex Board.”

“It’s a little more complicated I’m afraid,” Jonathon, brushed his lips on her forehead.  “Let’s get downstairs. I’m sure DI Miller is ready to send up her crime scene people and Constable Frame will get people up to sort out the man who has the nasty contusions and…Rose are you sure he didn’t—”

“Donna and I bashed him with the metal chairs.”  She nudged one on the ground with her boot.

“Not going to forget that image any time soon.” He eyed her with a touch of humor.

“Sorry, Love.”  Rose smiled through the memory of how he and Lee clung to each other in fear.  Instead, she tugged him by the lapels for soft kiss. “Thanks for coming.”

“Sorry it took so long.”  The lift doors opened and a brown curly haired woman in a suit followed by three more constables poured out.

“Miss Tyler, Dr. Smith, let’s get you secured.”  Rose nodded at the DI, with a firm voice but a kind face.

Rose cuddled into Jonathon’s side more than she would typically in public.  But then, his grip tightened around her waist protectively. Questions burned in her chest. But not in public and not in front of the DI no matter how much her job might be to arrest the men who kidnapped Rose.

In the parking garage, Donna was already shouting at the various police officers as Lee held her back.

“Donna, they’re gonna take our statements.”

“Well it’s about bloody time.  Been freezing down here and you two,” Donna pointed at both of them.  “Did you settle anything up there?”

“Settle anything?” Rose asked uncertainly, handing Donna her coat.  “You mean about Vortex? I’m sure Jonathon will give us a run down after we give our statement.”

Donna frowned and narrowed her eyes at Jonathon.

“Some people need to open their mouths and ask the right questions instead of blathering about Board Meetings.”

“I don’t understand?” Rose looked from Donna to Jonathon, both, glaring at each other.

“It’s nothing.  Let’s get this over with.”  Jonathon spun Rose around toward a waiting police car.  DI Miller opened the door.

“You’re sure you don’t need anything?  We can have a medic look you over,” DI Miller asked again.

“I’m fine, not sure about Jonathon and Donna.”  Rose gently ran her fingers along Jonathon’s jaw, noting fatigue darkening under his eyes but he pulled away.

“Let’s get this over with.”  He helped Rose into the car while Lee and Donna were transported in a second car.

On the road, Jonathon sank into a brooding silence. Stress and emotional exhaustion took its toll on Rose as well.  Betrayal, kidnapping, guns and fighting for her life made for a draining day. Worn down, Rose made a pillow of his shoulder. Her thoughts on the other hand, bounded around her head.

Jonathon, her Doctor, former CEO of Vortex sat beside her solid, real, the man she loved, yet separated from her by the losses they endured.  Losing her job barely scratched the surface. Jonathon lost so much more, his dream, years of work and his livelihood.

Rose squeezed her eyes shut, curled into his side as much as the seatbelt allowed.  The hum of the car and slight bounce lulled her into a stupor she yearned for. One break before the next hell broke loose.

Dwdwdwddwdwdwddwdw

Jonathon had almost lost her.  The thought tore through him. He and Lee met at the building, his app showing Rose’s phone inside. Lee had called the authorities to meet them, far more logical than Jonathon’s rescue Rose mode

Unwilling to wait for the police, both men agree to enter the building via the parking garage where they met the man who pulled a gun.  Cocky bastard.

Lee and Jonathon acted without thought.  Lee punched low. Jonathon only saw Harry’s face and smashed his fist in the middle of it.  Fuck but that hurt. Still, the bloke went down, gun clacking to the floor. Lee scooped it up as the police arrived.  Neither Lee nor Jonathon would wait for the DI to arrive or the constables to clear the building.

No way in hell would they stop him from rushing to Rose’s aide.

Of course, Rose and Donna proved just as capable as always.  Almost to point of Jonathon getting smashed in the head. He would not be over that any time soon.  What a fucking horrible day.

The only bright spot was Rose.  Warmth curled through him as she cuddled into his side, eyes closed.  Alive, she was so alive and safe. But now, another layer of bad lay in his path.  Vortex, Harry Saxon and how to maneuver the legal cluster they all were wound up in.  Rose and Donna were now as thick in it as he was.

The car pulled to a stop.

“Love.” He jostled her and she rubbed at her eyes.

“Sorry, I just needed a break.”

“I’m not surprised. It’s late afternoon.  We’ve been dealing with this all day. We could all use a break and a drink.”

“Yeah,” she hummed into his shoulder.  “Guess we better get used to chippies for the foreseeable future.”  A light-hearted bump of her knee against his, jolted him out of his misery.

“I think I can do better than that even given we’re both sacked.”

They exited the car before the questions he saw in Rose’s eyes could be let loose.  Honestly, he almost welcomed her giving him a good round of _what the fuck happened_.  Rose often helped him work things through.  And he had a bloody mountain to work though.

Once inside, the DI took Rose first for questioning while he, Donna and Lee sat in a conference room with tea and biscuits.

“You have to ask her.”  Donna bit into a biscuit.

“Donna, now is not the time.” The last thing he needed was Donna bullying him on the subject of proposals.

“Time for what?” Lee innocently asked.  He’d been decidedly quiet since they’d found Donna and Rose, probably as relieved as Jonathon.

“Nothing,” Jonathon responded.

“It’s not nothing.  Especially now.” Donna leaned into Lee.  “He’s got a ring. Not as nice as the one you gave me, love.”

“Congratulations,” Lee stuttered out.  “That’s why you insisted we run in before the police arrived.”  Donna pinched the bridge of her nose before eyeing Lee.

“And you just ran after him?”

“You were in trouble.”  Lee wrapped his hands around hers. “I’ll always come for you.”

“You’re both daft and need keepers.   Good thing Rose and I are here.” Donnas’ voice softened in warmth despite her chastising him.

“Miss Noble?” DA Miller called out as Rose, hair wilted, and eyes drooping plopped down next to Jonathon.

“All right?”

“I guess.  I could murder a coffee.”

“I’ll get one for you.” Lee quickly left as Donna walked out with the DI.

“What’s that about.”

“He’s just worried about Donna and hasn’t come down from the adrenaline high yet.”

“You mean from rushing to our rescue which I admit is sort of romantic.  Thank you again for you know, beating down the bad guy and all. How’s your hand?”  She lifted it up to examine his sore and swollen knuckles.

“Fine.  Look Rose--” Of course Harriet and Diana walked in.

“Dr. Smith, Miss Tyler, Harriet greeted warmly.  Diana set down her briefcase and nodded to them.

“We’ve worked out a strategy,” Diana added.

“For?” Rose asked as Lee returned with a coffee.

“Vortex and the criminal activity associated with the corporate malfeasance,” Harriet answered.  “And I must advise you now not to speak to anyone without Diana or I present or to vet the conversation.”

“Yes, I figured that.  You have the recording?” Jonathon asked, stealing a sip of Rose’s coffee, coughing at the vile acidic taste.

“What recording?” Rose asked before sighing his name under her breath in that way that meant they would have long conversation later.  And he was fine with the later part. Harriet and Diana pulled out a laptop and consulted before continuing.

“We’ll talk to the DI in charge,” Harriet advised.  “The recording Jonathon sent us is legally made however, admitting it to evidence in either criminal or civil cases might be tricky given Mr. Saxon’s declaration of confidentiality.  Mr. Saxon will have already assembled his legal team and will expect a challenge to your dubious transfer of stock.”

“Transfer of stocks!” Rose’s voice hitched and Jonathon’s resolve circled the drain.

“It’s not your fault,” Jonathon quickly assure her.  “I did what I had to in order to keep you and Donna safe.  The danger to your well being was very real. And you can use that Harriet.  I believe they call it duress on top of black mail and improper corporate protocols and whatever the hell else Diana observed.  I authorize you too go for the throat on this one.”

“Harry Saxon was behind everything and you gave him your stock for us.”  Tears wet her eyes and Jonathon no longer gave a fuck who saw them or what the circumstances were.  He pulled her into his lap and crushed her against his chest.

“You’re worth everything.  Far more than some stock.”

“But that’s…I mean God that’s everything you built.”

“Not everything.  I only signed over half until I had proof you and Donna were safe.  Which he didn’t do. Lucky for me, my brilliant Rose used this clever app someone put on her phone.”  He bumped his forehead against hers.

“You think you’re so impressive.”

“Yes, well getting back to the grit of this matte,” Harriet said after a quick clear of her throat.  “I will push for DI Miller to investigate the Board for conspiracy, collusion and implication in the kidnapping of Miss Tyler and Miss Noble.”

“I’ll help anyway I can,” Lee offered.

“Lee’s business is digital forensics.  I want him on board,” Jonathon acknowledged with a nod at Lee.

“You betcha Sunshine.”  Donna announced walking back in and clasped hands with Lee, her diamond ring glinting under even the dull light of the police station.

“I’ll add him to our team,” Diana tapped on her phone.  “We’ve already issued demands pursuant to your employment contracts to retrieve personal property and made claims of improper termination and of your rightful compensation.  We’ll keep them busy for a very long time.”

The DI entered the room.

“Thank you all for your patience.  I’ll need statements by Dr. Smith and Mr. McAvoy as well but understand from your counsel you’d like to do that later.”  DI Miller’s voice became clipped at the mention of lawyers. But then Jonathon imagined they probably weren’t her favorite people.

“Lee and I will be happy to come back tomorrow but this day has been…hell to put it mildly.  Rose and Donna are exhausted, and I need to make some financial arrangements due to the more monetary aspects of what’s happened.”  Rose’s fingers dug into his arm.

“Diana was at the meeting and with me the entire time.  She can fill you in on the details. I’ll get a written statement for you tonight.”

The DI focused on Rose and her face softened slightly.

“All right but first thing in the morning.  No excuses.” She turned to Harriet and Diana.  “I take it you want to talk.”

“Yes, we’d like to provide the recording of the meeting and discuss its value in your investigation as well as our separate civil case.”  Jonathon felt a smile twitching at the pained expression on the DI’s face. He didn’t blame her.

“Thank you, DI Miller, for you and your team.  We appreciate the quick response and your help.  Anything you need to help prosecuting the case against the people responsible for taking Rose and Donna will be provided promptly.” Jonathon meant every word.  He may have lost a chunk of his wealth but he’d see justice in the end, no matter how much he had to spend.

“All right.  I’ll see you in the morning.  Miss Tyler, Miss Noble, if you need anything, think of anything else you’d like to provide, please call me,” DI Miller added.  “I’m sorry, but we’ll need to keep your handbags and contents overnight for evidence inspection and recovery. Property will give you receipt, and we’ll get them back to you after SOCO is finished.”

“I can’t have my mobile?” Donna huffed and ran a hand through her hair.

“You can use mine, sweetheart.”  Lee ever the brilliant fiancé leaned into her for support.

“Right, Dr. Smith, be sure and kept me a copy of your notes.” Harriet snapped shut her laptop.  “Diana will meet you back here in the morning for your and Lee’s interviews. DI, shall we?” Like a general marching everyone off the battle Harriet swept Diana and the DI out of the room.

“I’m knackered,” Donna confessed.  “And starving. Someone buy me dinner.”

“Someone has to buy me dinner since my debit card was in my purse along with my keys,” Rose moaned.

“I think I’ve got you covered,” Jonathon assured and winked at Lee who already had Donna up and walking toward the door.

“Don’t forget, Spaceman,” Donna tossed over her shoulder.  “Rose needs to hear it.”

“Rose needs to hear what?” she asked as she slid off his lap, stretching and rolling her shoulders.  “God swinging those chairs was a work out.”

“To her me tell you how much I love you.”  Coward every time. Then again, proposing in a police station wasn’t very romantic.

“I love you too.”  All the world disappeared when her soft mouth brushed his.  He needed to get her out of here before all the tension and worry exploded in him taking her in a manly fashion on the conference room table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read, commented and kudoed! I'm glad you enjoy this series as much as I do. One more story coming up in December 2019 :)
> 
> NSFW warning on this chapter.

A gust of winter chill greeted Jonathon and Rose knocking a bit of institutional police stodginess off them.  Jonathon was never so glad to leave a meeting. Well, that’s not true. He was itching to get away from Harry Saxon who by now was being served with numerous lawsuits and a police inquiry.  The one satisfying bit of the night.

“Jonathon, I’m knackered.  We still have a home to go to?” Rose knocked the wind out of him with one innocent comment.

“Love, of course we do.”  He pulled her into his side and brushed a kiss on her forehead, paparazzi be damned.  The click and flashes went off just as he expected. “Fuck, he murmured into her forehead.  “Keep your head down. I’ll get us out of this.” He pondered throwing his coat over both of them.

“No,” the steel in her voice reminded him how much he loved her.  As if he could forget. She raised her head and looked him in the eyes.  “I was taken against my will, held captive and threatened. I’m done being a victim.  So are you.” Her eyes sparkled as another flash went off.

“Quite right too.” Arm in arm, he escorted her down the steps and through the gathering crowd.  “Excuse us.” He commanded, head held as high as Rose, an arm wrapped protectively around her. Rose was right.  They didn’t bow down or give up. Certainly not to a bunch of reporters shouting questions. 

Thank the universe, his driver pulled the limo up.  And parked illegally to get as close as possible, bless Max.  A few PCs emerged holding back the crowds, making a path for them.  He’d have to thank DI Miller.

“Dr. Smith, Miss Tyler,” Max opened a door for them ignoring the crowds still shouting questions at them about Vortex and the kidnapping which had somehow leaked.  He’d deal with that bit of PR nasty later, too focused on escape.

Once inside the limo, Max rolled down the divider.

“Mr. Harkness thought you might need assistance and time to decompress.  He apologizes but you and Miss Tyler have another meeting in hour.”

“Seriously,” Rose groaned and thumped her head back against the leather seat., toying with the belt on her trench coat.

“He promised a meal and drinks.” Max inclined his head and waited for Jonathon’s response.  Always loyal Max. Jonathon would miss him.

“I suppose rush hour traffic will take us an hour to get anywhere.  And since this may be our last trip in the new Bentley—”

“Have faith, Doctor.  Things may work out better than you think.  I won’t abandon you so easily.”

“You may have to, Max.  You’ve got a family to feed.” Reality dulled Jonathon’s former confidence.

“We’ll work it out, sir.  I believe in you. I’ll take my time.  You and Miss Tyler relax.” The window rolled up and Jonathon was once again struck with how lucky he was.

“I don’t deserve his loyalty.”

“Yes, you do.”  Rose opened the bar compartment and uncorked a bottle of champagne.

“Hardly the time to celebrate,” he muttered, loosening his own coat and accepted the tumbler with a froth of expensive bubbly.  “Cheers.” Their glasses clinked and the wine tasted remarkably smooth despite the horrible day.

Rose’s knee bumped his.  She slipped the glass from his hand and set the drinks aside.

“Okay, talk to me.  We’ve done the police. Sorted Donna.  Got the legal ball rolling and had our bubbly.  So, what’s next.”

Never did a question hang so heavy in the air.  He opened and closed his mouth, cleared his throat and no words came out.  Donna’s haranguing voice played in his head. Calling him a dumbo and reminding him of the big honking diamond ring in his pocket. 

The downside was how could he ask Rose that oh so important question now when his future looked so grim? 

“Jonathon?”  Her fingers curled around his wrist, warm and real and so Rose.  Love pounded in his chest for this woman who had been through it with him, good and bad.  She’d seen him act the asshole, the biggest of them all, and still she stuck it out. 

“I wanted to ask…that is, I had an idea for us to do a thing.” He winced and squeezed his eyes tight.  The car bounced slightly crossing the Thames. A random thought almost waylaid him as he wanted to ask where the hell this meeting was.

“A thing?” the cajoling tone was back in Rose’s voice and she poked him in the side.  “Like we have to move in with my mum we’re so broke thing?”

“Fuck no!” the horrified words spilled out before he could stop them.   Rose sat back and crossed her arms. “I mean lovely as your mother is. I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Uh huh.  Well neither of us have a job and you just gave away half your ownership in the company.  We have to downsize and live somewhere.”

“Oh that.” He scratched the back of his neck nervously.  He had sort of thought of living arrangements. But other things had taken his focus.  “Yes, well we’re good for a while. And well, I’ve got resources and we’ll get another job.  There’s actually a plan for that floating in the nether world, you know. Just have to pull together all the timelines and such.”  Not his best assuring, competent CEO speech.

“Jonathon, it’s okay.  Promise. I’ve lived with less.”  She smiled and curled up to his side, warmth surrounding him.  “We’ll be fine and—” A giggle bubbled up, the sound soothing in this day of loss and anxiety of almost losing Rose.  “I’ll get a job and take care of the poor lost CEO while he tinkers up a new design. We’ll get a flat with a garage and you can be just like--”

“Don’t say it,” he groaned, a lightness relieving some of his anxiety. “I don’t need you to take care of me.  Not that you wouldn’t be brilliant. But that wouldn’t be fair after all I’ve put you through.”

“I don’t need you to take care of me either,” she emphasized.  “As for the other part, yeah we’ve been through some problems but we worked them out. I just need us to be together and keep talking things through.  Remember, merger of Smith and Tyler.”

“Yes, well, you see that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”  Her face fell and she looked down. “Oh no no no! Not what you’re thinking.  Please, I want to make our merger permanent.” Rose’s head snapped up.

“What?” Her eyes grew large and suddenly the Limo’s interior got stifling hot.  Jonathon tugged at his tie swallowing hard.

“Rose, I…love you,” he spit out the easy part.  “You know I’ve been a little sluggish at certain aspects of this relationship rubbish.”  He bit his lip when she crossed her arms again and gave him the Tyler look. A look she’d perfected from her mother that often left him squirming.  He should patent it. Definitely use her in his next negotiations to intimidate the opposition. Why didn’t he think of that before?

“Our relationship is not rubbish.  We talk now, remember.” Her abrupt statement yanked him from his mental ramble.

“No, not rubbish!” he quickly babbled.  “Not the least. In fact—” hew drew out as warmth flushed through him.  He reached into his pocket and yanked out the first thing he felt.

Red lacy knickers dangled from his fingers.

“Shit.  I mean no, they’re lucky!  They brought me luck today.”  Rose burst out laughing and the tension crushing his chest loosened.  He tossed them to the floor and pulled out what he intended. A blue velvet box.  Rose silenced staring at the box and then him. He popped it open.

“This is what I’ve been trying to ask you. It’s just the timing is all wrong.  Not us. And now…with everything it feels wrong to ask you when I can’t give you everything you deserve.”

“Doctor,” her voice cracked and eyes teared.  She cupped her hands around his holding the ring box.  “You are everything I want. The rest of it, the posh flat, limo, fancy dinners and big CEO stuff, none of it matters. 

“Everything is about the man I love.  Dr. Jonathon Smith. Even when he’s a bit of an arsehole, demanding, useless at the holidays or being all sex god, he’s still looking at me, listening to me.  He asked to be my ornament and had Christmas with my mum. My Doctor is the best man I know.” Nothing could stop Jonathon’s words now.

“Marry me.  Please. It may be a rough start, but we’ll get through it together.  Please Rose, I need you.” His voice scraped across his throat as need and vulnerability surfaced in a way, it hadn’t in more than a decade.

“Yes, of course the answer is yes!”  An armful of Rose Tyler slammed him back in his seat until he almost dropped the ring.  Happiness poured from her into him until the daylight ebbed, disappearing into joy of wrapping himself around Rose.  Her lips fit perfectly against his, nose bumping him as she angled her mouth for one languorous tongue swirling kiss.  He parted from her only to do the honors.

“Don’t you want to wear the sparkle?” he asked, heat coursing down his body as she straddled him in a familiar and provocative hip shimmy.

“You don’t have to you know.  I don’t need an expensive ring.”  The world spun and it was like the universe revolved around them. 

“Nope.” He popped his p emphasizing his commitment.  “I had this ring made special for you. A white point star diamond carved out of the Kasterboros Asteroid.  You remember? I told you about it’s discovery and how we were mining it for a new special project.” He pulled the ring out, the emerald cut diamond in the white gold sparkling even in  the dim light. “Nothing but the universe for you.” 

He slipped the ring on her shaking finger as tears trailed down her cheeks.

“It’s beautiful.” Her voice thickened and she leaned down and rested her forehead against his.  He cradled her in his arms, awash with relief, happiness and a new purpose. One door in his life closed.  Another more brilliant one opened. Maybe this was what he’d been really working toward. 

Vortex was his baby.  His first success, one fraught with some unfortunate choices.  He’d not been the best he could have been. But he saw that now. 

Her hand trailed down from his shoulder, fingers tracing the folds of his clothing until she reached his thigh.  Her mischievous lip bite stirred past his more introspective thoughts.

“Seems like we should memorialize this moment.  Sort of like our first time. Me all sparkly, sans antlers, but we got the champagne all we need is the music and inspiration.”  His cock responded before he could.

“Got plenty of inspiration sitting in my lap.” He eyed the divider as Rose did, chewing her thumb nail nervously as she did so.

“Did I mention it’s sound proof,” He tugged up the hem of her dress brushing her coat aside until his fingers slipped past the cuff of her glorious leather boots. He dipped his forefinger behind the soft skin behind her knee until her breath caught. 

Now focused on the matter at hand, she sat back eyeing him with one of her delicious enquiring arched brows.

“Can’t have confidential business calls without soundproofing.  Or—” He drawled, fingers inching their up her bare thigh. “Hot limo sex without embarrassing my driver.”

“We wouldn’t want to do that.  Max is good bloke. Saved us from the paps.” She leaned in closer, body heat escalating between them.

“Yes, and he’s giving us a long…slow…ride.”  Jonathon captured her lips groaning as she cupped him through his trousers.

The stress of the day ebbed into liquid heat tightening his abdomen.  The scrape of Rose’s nails though his hair and the way she curled her tongue just so…plummeted him into a pulsing need.  Not just for sex. 

Jonathon needed an affirmation. They survived the day.  Nothing would hold them back. And she said  _ yes _ . 

Fuck but no deal, no technological break through or any of his success topped the euphoria of knowing Rose loved him.  No matter how shitty the day, or devastating financial ruin, Rose stuck by him. She was another person he didn’t deserve. And by fuck, he would show her how much he appreciated her love and faith in him.

Rose basked in warmth that chased away any stray winter chill.  Jonathon’s talented fingers stroking her upper thigh might have a little to do with it. 

An annoying voice in the background threatened the heart pounding lust and giddy joy with warnings about too fast, too much going on in their lives, doing things out of fear, not talking just fucking…

Rose swiftly slammed the door on that voice.  Fuck now. Fall into a pit of anxiety, self-doubt and hard discussions later.  And speaking of fucking, it was time to put sound proof tinted glass to the test.

Zipper down, cock out, hard and throbbing in her hand.  Now she had him where she wanted him.

A bump jolted them apart.  And Rose ended up, back on the seat, legs splayed staring up at her rumpled, sex hungry fiancé.  God those where words she never even conceived of but sounded good in her head.

“So are we gonna...”  Rose never finished talking as he yanked her dress up and dove between her thighs, pausing to nip the tender flesh oh so close to where she throbbed, wet and ready for attention.  “Jonathon,” His name was more a groan or a plea. Flushed from neck to clit, the slight vibration from the limo added a sexy __ to her desire. 

“You started off my day rather spectacularly in this limo.  Like you start off all my days.” Every gravelly timbre in his voice shivered up her spine. Especially as his fingers worked through her folds, teasing and grazing her with his nails.

“Now it’s my turn to make sure I end this and every other day for the rest of our lives in bliss.”

Love welled in trail of soft kisses tickling her thigh until his lips closed on her clit.  Fuck but love was wet and hot until a tide of liquid heat lapped across her belly. Tingles shot up her spine at each wicked, silky slide of his tongue.  The dance of his lips and brush of his fingers opening her wide consumed her in shuddering pleasure until she arched back and her legs flailed. 

The moment her ass lifted off the seat, those stilettos he’d teased her about earlier found traction in the ceiling.  Legs trembling as spiked brown hair tickled her inner thighs, he angled her body for better access. Clever brilliant Jonathon.  Fucking amazing oral skills as his thumb slid through her wet heat teasingly brushing her tender nub.

Mindless, with need, she gripped his hair, barley seeing the glint of the diamond on her finger.  Pressure built as he plunged and curled his finger deep in her core. Bucking her hips against his hot mouth as he murmured her name against tender heated flesh, the quiet thud of her booted heels against the ceiling of the limo almost matched her racing pulse. 

One final flick of his tongue and a mind shattering plunge of his fingers and Rose convulsed, tightening her thighs around his head in a glorious cascade of fluttering muscles.  Her throat felt raw from calling out his name and possibly calling him king of oral. God she’d never hear the end of his gloating. Bastard. She’d have to exact a few whimpers from him to prove she wasn’t the only one who let loose during sex.

She really hoped the backseat was sound proof. 

When her vision cleared beyond the blur of orgasms, she noticed the ceiling of their very expensive limo was now the scene of multiple dimpled stiletto marks.  Oops. Then her gaze fell on Jonathon, afternoon shadow casting him in the rumpled dead sexy, brown eyed CEO sex god image she often teased him about. Well ex-CEO now.  Funny how that no longer seemed a huge issue.

He sucked his fingers clean and winked at her.

“Our first engaged sex romp.  And it sounded to me like…someone enjoyed the oral more than the ring.”

Rose snorted, legs still splayed around him as he now drew circles on her knee.  She propped herself up and glanced at her ring. God, they were engaged. And broke.  And unemployed.

“I love my space ring.  But--” insides twisting as reality set in, Rose couldn’t not offer him an out.  “it’s just we’ve got so much ahead. Focusing on a wedding when we don’t have a job and our friends don’t have jobs--” 

Jonathon stilled the hand she held up feeling the weight of that ring and all the responsibility it carried, not for her but for Jonathon and many others.

A gentle tug and she burrowed into arms wrapped around her.

“This was meant to be a happy thing in the face of a bigger thing.  You will note I did not say bad.” Rose slipped her arms underneath his long coat, the blue satin lining silky and cool against her warm flesh.

“I am happy.  You make me happy every day.”  His neck was too tempting and she nuzzled her nose against the prickle of his stubble to nip him lightly.

“Every day?”  He pulled back and a slow naughty smirk emerged.  “Even when I insult your mum and make us late for our bi weekly Sunday tea.”

Impossible not to laugh or shove at his shoulder for being a bit of a prat, Rose let go of the anxiety.  They had plenty of time for that. And on cue, their driver pinged Jonathon’s phone. 

“I almost forgot we had a meeting.”  Rose slid off his lap even as he growled and tapped out a text to Max.  The divider lowered just as Jonathon tucked himself away and Rose swept her knickers off the floor noting evidence Jonathon enjoyed himself as much as her.  Feminine pride welling, she tugged down her dress.

“We’re about to pull up, Dr. Smith.”

“Thank you, Max.”  Jonathon wiped off his mouth and straightened his tie. “Where exactly has Mr. Harkness summoned us?”

“I believe it’s called “The Untempered Schism.”

Rose looked up into the mirror reflecting Max’s elderly face. By the twinkle in her eyes, she had a suspicion this was no stodgy business meeting.

“Max, please tell me it’s not a strip club,” Jonathon asked with only a slight wince. 

Maybe it was the day catching up with her, the stress, the sheer shite they’d been through but Rose broke out in guffaws.  “Don’t laugh, you know Jack,” he chastised which made her laugh harder until tears threatened to ruin her mascara.

“No, sir,” Max spoke up past her laughter.  Rose, forehead pressed into Jonathon’s shoulder as she gasped for breath, finally looked up.

“I don’t want to know why that’s your first assumption, do I” she teased.

“It’s Jack and after our day, he’d pull something like that.”

It’s all right love,” she patted his shoulder, her face aching from holding back giggles. “It’s not like we’ve never been.  At least to the posh one. The Prydion I think it was called.” 

“Max doesn’t need to hear that,” Jonathon muttered under his breath and straightened his tie, putting on the mask of the dignified business man before looking toward the front.  “Thanks’ Max, give us a minute.” The window slid up.

“You know, Max dropped us off at that strip club.”  Rose batted his hand away and fixed his tie and artfully tousled his hair.  Well she tried but they were both a bit of a disaster. 

He growled what Rose took as a harrumph which again swept away any creeping worries.

As she ran a hand down her dress, Rose did her best to not stare at her gorgeous ring which was fucking hard.  Instead, she focused on cleaning herself up, and ran a brush through her wrecked hair, half out of it’s chignon. 

“So, what do you think Jack’s cooked up?”  She pulled lipstick out and smooched her lips almost losing it when Jonathon licked his own staring at her and nudged her foot with his.

“Probably a  _ we’re fucked _ party knowing him.  Or could be some competitor who wants to woo us to their side under the radar so to speak.”  He slid across the seat until they were thigh to thigh in solidarity and comfort. “We could just go home and forget the whole thing and lick our wounds.” The latter was uttered with a salacious waggle of his eyebrows.

“That was terrible,” Rose giggled and tugged him by the tie for a quick kiss.  “Jack set this up. We owe him. He’s been through just as much as us.”

“He wasn’t kidnapped.”  Rose sighed, licked her thumb to wipe off a smear of lipstick on his face. 

“No but he might be if we don’t show up. Sooner we get in there, the sooner we leave and go home for some of that private would licking,” she emphasized.

The night settled around them in a damp chill.  Not quite rain or sleet, but the kind of cold that sank through layers and made one yearn to cuddle with a friend under a blanket.

The pub  was down a narrow brick wall lined stair case. Jonathon pressed one finger over the diamond on her finger as they walked down. Rose rather enjoyed that pressure, of metal warming and digging into her finger.  Who knew that could be such a turn on?

Inside, they were greeted by soft Christmas rock.  Jonathon ducked down under the low wood ceiling, nodding at the bar tender. Christmas fairy lights twined about the old battered wood bar.  The bartender gestured to the end of the tightly packed room. 

The hum of conversation quieted as Rose wound between people, dressed casually, but for the cold night.  Beer, whiskey and fried chips filled the air as they passed a billiard table into narrow wood paneled hall. 

“There they are,” Jack called out.  Tie loosened, suit coat unbuttoned and a glass of beer in his hand, he wrapped his arms around Rose tugging her into a hug.  “You all right? Donna told us everything.”

“Not the funnest day I’ve spent but could be worse.  Probably not much better than yours.” She slid her hand down his arm and that’s when his eyes glomped onto her ring finger.

“About damned time!” He shoved his beer at Jonathon.  “Kiss the bride?” he asked. Rose sighed knowing inebriated Jack was like a puppy dog and opened her arms to receive a sloppy beer kiss.  “Congratulations, Sweetheart. At least something went right today.” Rose smirked as Jonathon scowled and shoved the beer at Jack who handed it to Rose.

“Not so fast. Smooch the groom.”  Jack puckered up and wobbled slightly.

“Jonathon,” Rose cajoled as her now fiancée played up the put upon look even though he smirked when Jack said groom.  He was smirking a lot less when Jack swept him up in what Rose would later call a swoon worthy kiss.

“Oi save some for me,” Rose giggled. Upon which, a flustered Jonathon extracted himself and bumped up against the paneled wall. 

“Sloppy drunk kisses are reserved for my fiancé.” Jonathon wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his suitcoat before eyeing Rose and the exit. Rose rolled her eyes and handed Jack his beer which he tossed back.  She didn’t miss how Jonathon seemed to enjoy the whole fianceé thing.

“Oh, come on Doctor, been waiting forever to do that.  To both of you. Now come on, let’s show everyone else.  By the way, I’m giving the bride away. Don’t argue with me.”  Jack held his beer up and walked forward. “Hey everyone, it finally happened.  Who’s got the nuptial pool book?”

“Everyone else?  Betting pool?” Jonathon eyed Rose who shrugged.  From Jack’s relaxed, on his way to being pissed state, couldn’t be that bad.  Of course, the cheers and jingling Christmas music told a very different story.

“Finally!” Donna rushed over, looking less kidnap victim and more tinsel covered holiday party goer.  “Let me see.” 

“You saw it in the box.” Jonathon accepted two wine glasses fizzing with what Rose was sure would be sparkling wine Jonathon would wince at.  Much to her surprise, his face softened as Donna ran a running commentary about the ring, her weird space man fiancé and now Donna was relieved to have someone to plan with.

“You know I’m here for you, Donna.  But I think Jonathon and I are just going to enjoy the moment, being engaged and take it a day at a time.”

“A day at a time!” Donna glared at Jonathon who shuffled a step back. 

“There’s a lot going on…for everyone,” Rose emphasized, gaze lighting around the room, at everyone from Vortex they’d grown close to.  Dr. Malcom Taylor, head of R&D, his girlfriend and Human Resources Manager, Astrid Peth. Bill Potts from marketing chatted with Director of IT Jake Simmonds and his boyfriend, Danny Pink. 

Even Wilf from security celebrated merrily with Christmas antlers and punch enjoying the modest but festive Christmas party with Donna’s fiancé, Lee.  Ianto saluted her with a glass of bubbly an arm wrapped protectivelyaround Jack and a long list of others nodded and smiled at them.

“Rose, we shouldn’t be here,” Jonathon said quietly in her ear.  Rose sighed and eyed the brightly colored lit Christmas tree in the corner knowing what was coming.

“No.” Jonathon squeezed her shoulder.  “It’s not what you think. These are Vortex employees and we’re in some rather contentious litigation with their employer.”  Rose stopped in her tracks meeting Jonathon’s concerned gaze. 

“They could be sacked.” Cold dread seeped into her chest as she looked around at the room of friends.

“Or worse,” Jonathon admitted, setting aside his wine.  Rose did the same. Neither of them would allow anyone else to be threatened.

“You don’t understand.”  Donna laid a hand on Rose’s arm.  “Everyone’s here because they know a ___ when they see it.  Isn’t that right?” Donna shouted only to be met with shouts in agreement.

“Donna,” Jonathon leaned in closer to her.  “We can’t do this. These people have contracts with Vortex, this is their income.  You know firsthand what Harry Saxon could do.”

“With all due respect,” Ianto stepped next to Donna.  “He’s done it. More layoffs are in the works along with a restructure.  He intends on gutting the company, moving people to other divisions within his Archangel Conglomeration.  Most of these people won’t even be at Vortex in six months if they have a job after New Years.”

“That complete bastard.” Rose’s prior anger at what happened to she and Donna blossomed into a full-on vendetta and need to protect her friends.  “Jonathon, is there anything we can do?”

“Of course, there is,” Jack announced.  “We hire them.”

“Hire them with what company?” Jonathon retorted.  “All we have is a plan, nothing but paper. No financing, no structure, hell not even a product yet.”

“But we will,” Donna announced with a swagger that infected Rose.  She looked up at Jonathon, her Doctor, the Oncoming Storm of CEOs and she saw…hope and a manic enthusiasm.

“It’ll take time.  These people need to eat.” Jonathon’s warning sounded feeble even to Rose.  Meaning, her brilliant Doctor already decided what to do and how to do it.

“Then we make due until you’re ready.” Bill Potts crossed her arms and stood at the forefront of the group.  “Was getting a little bored with Vortex. I’d like a go at a new place, start from the ground up.”

“And thanks to our former CEO, we have this employee investment plan,” Malcom added, straightening his glasses.  “As I understand it, Mr. Saxon can’t touch that. It’s not his. It’s ours. To with as we see fit.”

“Our legal counsel has already taken steps.” Donna preened.  “Got love  _ go for the balls _ Goddard.”

“So all we have to do is get the business plan in order,” Jack added.  “I hear the Doctor owns the rights to a certain asteroid. Vortex has to pay him a license to mine a certain mineral they need.”  Jack grinned and clinked his glass with Ianto. 

“They could contest that.” Jonathon didn’t sound overly concerned.

“You bought an asteroid?”  She looked down at her ring and then at Jonathon, the sheer geeky aspect causing her to completely fall more in love with him.

“I needed it for a ring.”  Laughter echoed around the room as he brushed a kiss over said ring bedazzled hand.

“And we need a Christmas party!” Jack shouted.  “The last hurrah before we get to work. So let’s all be merry and festive!”  Christmas music volume increased and people shouted and toasted. Jingle Bell rock pounded in the air and couples filled the floor.  Rose and Jonathon joined them.

“So the asteroid?” she asked.

“The board said it wasn’t a prudent investment.  I disagreed.” 

“I love you,” Rose cuddled up to his chest moving in a soft rhythm.

“I love you too,” he murmured into her hair.  “So budget, downsize a bit and start a new company on our way to the altar.  Sounds like a full year.”

“The best year.” She tilted her head up, eyes only for the man who had become her best friend, her lover and a partner to a degree she never thought possible.  “You know we can put the wedding off until we get everyone sorted. Starting a company won’t be easy.”

“Oh no, that is not a conversation I want to have with your mum.  You said yes and we are gonna get married. Got a ring on it to prove it.”

Rose snorted giggles into his chest.

“You are such a nutter.  But you’re mine and we’re going to make this work.”

A familiar song played over the sound system.  The slow pulse and husky voice of Eartha Kitt singing  _ Santa Baby _ drifted across the room.

“Our song,” Rose hummed.  “The first one we danced to.  Remember?”

“I’ll never forget that night.  It changed my life for the better.” Jonathon’s fingers dug into her waist a little tighter.

“I think getting fired has made you a bit sappy.”

“No, almost losing you today, watching betrayal and greed attempt to destroy good people reminded me not to take things for granted.  We fight for what we love. You’re all that’s important to me.”

They stopped dancing, gazes locked as if time stopped.  Warmth bloomed in Rose until she could barely swallow past the love.  A glimpse upward affirmed they were right where they needed to be.

Jonathon followed her gaze and groaned, eyes squeezed shut in a pained acceptance.

“Come on.  It’s part of Christmas and part of this new life.  Right now, we’re just Rose and the Doctor. No Vortex.  No Company. Just two newly engaged people in love standing under the mistletoe.

“You know mistletoe is actually—” 

He never finished what Rose was sure was to be an anti-Christmas rant.  They had their whole lives ahead to listen to him pretend to find this holiday a pain in the arse.  But Rose knew better. And she proved it that night when all they wore to bed was sparkly reindeer antlers, her ring and his sexy smirk. 


End file.
